Lincoln X Girl Jordan: The Closet ( One Shot )
by ArtAssassin
Summary: This is a revision of my other one shot of Lincoln and girl Jordan I hope you emjoy.


_**Enjoy~**_

_**( Oh yeah this takes place if they were in 8th Grade instead of fifth so..yeah )**_

Synopsis- After Lincoln receives a note from a mysterious person, he's shocked to find out just who it is and what's waiting for him.

Lincoln walked out of school looking at a note with an eyebrow raised. Since it was the weekend, Lincoln wanted to clear stuff out of his locker to make space. That was until he saw a pink note float out from inside of his locker to the floor.

Curiously, Lincoln bends down to pick it up. He stands straight up and reads what's on it.

" _Hello Lincoln! Why don't you come to the janitor's closet on Saturday, You won't regret it. ; ) " _

Right now, the only thing going on through Lincoln's mind was " Who is this person? " And " Why would they want me of all people? "

He was going to figure it out. So he pulled out his phone and called Lori.

After a few seconds she picked up. " What is it twerp? I'll be there soon just wait. " She said sounding a little annoyed.

" Actually it's fine Lori there's no need too. " He said as he looked at the note.

" What? Why? Lincoln did you get in trouble! " She yelled angrily.

" What! No! I just… " Crap. He should've thought of an excuse before he called. He thought quickly and said the first thing that came to mind.

" I uh...have to help my teacher...grade papers. " He didn't do it but mentally Lincoln smacked himself on the forehead. There's no way Lori would fall for thi-

" Ok. " She said as if it was normal.

Lincoln was surprised, he thought for sure she would've asked why a teacher would need a student needs to grade papers.

" But you better not take long. Or else mom and dad won't be the only ones mad at you. " She said with a demanding tone in her voice.

" I won't, I promise. Anyway talk to you later. " He said wanting to end this conversation already.

" Whatever. " She said as she hung up on him.

* * *

_**10 minutes later**_

Lincoln walked down the hall to the janitors closet. A part of him was scared of what he'd find. For all he knew this could've been some dumb prank from chandler just to embarrass him.

Just the thought of that made him annoyed. So he shook it off and stopped at his destination.

He looked on anxiously. He lifted his left arm and twisted the doorknob as he walked in slowly.

There was light coming from one measly lightbulb.

" Hello? Anyone here? I uh got your note telling me to come here. " He said a bit scared.

" And I'm glad you did. " A voice behind him said happily.

Lincoln turned around quickly to see just who it was only for everything to go black in a second.

* * *

Lincoln opened his eyes slowly. His head hurt and he wanted to attend to it only to find himself not able to move.

He then fully opened his eyes and saw that he had been tied up with rope to a chair. Now this is something he wasn't expecting.

" Oh you're awake! Finally. " A voice behind him said. Lincoln stopped moving and sweat ran down the side of his head.

But the voice sounded...familiar. And girlish too, now that he thought back the note was pink and was written in script. But he didn't know anyone with either of those traits.

Then he heard footsteps approach and get louder as he sat tied up in his chair.

Then his eyes widened to see just who it was.

" G-girl Jordan? You sent me the note? " He asked shocked as his eyes wandered to her body. She was wearing a shirt that had a few buttons undone to expose her bra, her skirt was shorter than usual making her undergarments able to be seen and her hair was done beautifully.

Lincoln couldn't help but blush as he looked onto her body.

" Yes Lincoln it was me. " She spoke in a sultry tone. " I've just wanted you for so long I needed to get you somewhere private. This wasn't my ideal place but it'll do for now. " She then grew a mischievous smirk on her face.

" W-what do you mean? " He asked a little scared.

She then got closer, only inches away from his face. " I think you know what I mean loud, and I think he does as well. "

" Who's he? " Lincoln asked confused.

She stifled a laugh then said " Your really clueless aren't you, look at your pants dummy. " She said crossing her arms.

Lincoln looked down confused only to look up and away from Girl Jordan's gaze as his blush grew intensely. He should've expected this to happen but just not so quick. He then flinched as he felt a pair of hands start to touch his pants covering his manhood.

" Did I do this? It looks like it's so tight in there, why don't I help you _Linky._ " She spoke in a sultry tone once again while she started unzipping his pants.

Lincoln now wishing his hands were free wanted to protest and stop her from going any further. But he also wanted to see how far she'd take this. Was she really planning on doing this? What if I never showed up? So many questions but their was nothing Lincoln could do or say that could stop her, so he relaxed, tied up in his seat and let her do what she wants.

As she pulled down his and grabbed the hem of his underwear, Lincoln looked onto her again.

This time instead of her mischievous smile, she looked as if she was shaking and scared of what to do next.

" Girl Jordan? Are you ok? " He asked a bit concerned.

She didn't respond right away but she let go of his underwear and looked down in shame. Then what he didn't expect to hear, was crying.

She started sobbing and wiped some tears then said " I'm sorry Lincoln, but I don't think I can go on with this. "

" What do you mean? " He asked confused.

" THIS! " She yelled. " My stupid friends made me do this or they said they'll post a really embarrassing picture they took of me. " She then crossed her arms and her sadness seemed to have turned to anger.

" Your friends made you do this! Girl Jordan those aren't friends, those are jerks. " He said to try and boost her confidence but she only looked away angrily.

Lincoln then sighed and said " Girl Jordan. Look at me. "

She then turned to him slowly and ignored the fact that he had no pants on.

" Those aren't friends, if anything they're just people who don't know the meaning of friendship so they make others do things they'll regret. " He said as he looked into her eyes.

" Your right. " She said slowly.

" Now I want you to listen to me very closely, your going to untie me, then were going to go to your friends and give them a piece of our mind. " He said as a determined smile grew upon his face.

She also smiled then she stood up and untied Lincoln from the chair and was about to run out when Lincoln said " Uh Girl Jordan, I have to put my pants back on. "

" Oh. Right, sorry about that by the way. " She said embarrassed.

" It's fine. " He said

* * *

They soon make their way to the school park and see her friends waiting for them.

As they approach the girls all glee excitedly and Mollie says " Did you do it! "

As Girl Jordan is about to say something, Lincoln cuts in front of her.

" No she didn't do it! " He yelled causing everyone to jump from his sudden anger.

" I cannot believe you would blackmail Girl Jordan into doing something against her will, it makes me sick just knowing what kind of person you are. " He said as he crossed his arms.

Mollie grew angry and looked back to her friends for support only to see them looking away in shame.

She then looked back to Lincoln and said " Well I don't care! I'm still going to upload the photo, It's on my phone right now. "

This shocked Lincoln and he tries to snatch it from her hand only for her to pull it back quickly.

But then she's tackled down by Girl Jordan and they wrestle for the phone as the dirt starts to dirty their clothes.

Their friends yell for them to stop fighting but Lincoln encourages Girl Jordan to keep going. Soon enough their both back up, tired and angry but Girl Jordan isn't done as she punches Mollie straight in the face making her drop her phone and Lincoln catches quickly.

He stands up and looks through her photos then finds the one of Girl Jordan and clicks delete. Then he throws her phone back to her and says " Their. It's gone. " He said a little angry.

Mollie was then absolutely pissed and kicked Lincoln straight in his manhood area causing him to fall to his knees while clutching his crotch.

Girl Jordan gave Mollie a death glare and Mollie regretted it right away.

She then ran away and Girl Jordan was going to give chase but she heard Lincoln cry out in pain and looked back to him and ran to his side.

" Oh no, this is all my fault I should've just let her post the picture then you wouldn't have gotten hurt. " She feels terrible and wants to cry again but is stopped when she feels a hand on her face and looks to Lincoln who has a weak smile and says,

" It's not your fault Girl Jordan. You stood up for yourself and got rid of the picture, also you have a killer punch. " He said making her laugh as she wiped away a tear, as he tried to stand up he winced in pain shocking Girl Jordan.

She then thought of an idea which made her blush but she shook it away and picked up Lincoln with all of her strength which shocked Lincoln as she carried him back to the janitors closet and sat him down in the chair again. Then she locked the door.

" Why'd you lock the door? " He asked confused.

She looks to him then says " You stood up for me, then you forgave me for what I could've done then your in pain now. I want to show my thanks Lincoln because...I like you. "

Lincoln is shocked after hearing this and blushes then says " Really? You actually mean it? " He asks in disbelief.

" Yes I do, I really do. " She says as a smile forms on her face.

Lincoln then smiles too, and suddenly they both start to lean closer and just like that, there kissing passionately. As they kiss it's as if their tongues are playing tug of war.

Then Lincoln feels her hand rub against his manhood as it grows in his pants, Lincoln feels like they should stop but the lust inside of him is too strong as he lets her return the favor.

They pull apart from the kiss as a trail of saliva connects the two teens mouths. She then zips his pants down and grabs the hem of his underwear again and this time she doesn't hesitate.

She pulls it down and sees his manhood in all its glory. Its standing at 7 inches straight up as Lincoln looks away embarrassed and Girl Jordan in shock.

She didn't expect him to be so...well big! She rubs her fingers against it making Lincoln let out suttle moans which intrigue her. She then gets closer and with her mouth being a couple inches away she kisses the tip.

Lincoln flinches but feels pleasure at the same time. She then kisses all around it then finally takes it in her mouth shocking Lincoln as she does so, she's able to fit the thing inside, then she bobs her head up and down as Lincoln pulls his head back in pleasure.

She's surprisingly good at this even though she's never done this before, neither has he if you don't count touching yourself. She swirls her tongue around his tip and licks the shaft as well, Lincoln then puts his hand on her head and forces her down a bit catching her by surprise but she doesn't protest.

It's as if Lincoln is a different person now, like the inner animal in him has taken over. After a couple minutes of this she pulls away as saliva is covered on his manhood. Girl Jordan is panting as well as Lincoln. Suddenly Lincoln grabs her by her hand, surprising her as she's surprised by his sudden strength.

As his manhood touches her soaked panties, Lincoln leaves subtle kisses on her neck as his hands trace up and down her body. Neither of them have any idea what they're doing but it feels too good.

Than, Lincoln's hands stop at her small and developing breasts which make her breath catch in her throat. He unbuttons her shirt even more and un does her bra as well. Now, her breasts are being hit by the cool air and Lincoln looks in amazement.

He's never actually seen breasts in real life before, only from his computer. Suddenly, Lincoln feels two hands touch his shoulders as he looks up from her chest to her face.

Her face is as red as a tomato, she's embarrassed yes, but also happy that they are doing this. " Please Lincoln, touch me. " She says in a sultry voice as she pushes his face against her chest right into her perky breasts. On instinct, he opens his mouth and lick her nipple which makes her gasp in surprise, his other hand massages her other breast as he works on the two, switching sometimes to make her feel even more bliss.

When he stops it catches her attention and she looks down and asks, " What's wrong? Why'd you stop? "

" I need you. I need you right now girl Jordan! " Lincoln says surprising her as he places her on the floor and pulls down her panties. They're soaking even more now when he pulls them off, now he sees the entrance to her frame, leaking with sex juices, which turn Lincoln on even more now.

She's ready for him even more now and want's him so badly she puts on a show for him. She turns from her back to all fours while looking back to Lincoln and switches her voice to a sexy tone, " Please Lincoln, be gentle with me.. it's my first time you know. " Lincoln now more than ready gets closer and readies himself, " No going back after this. " He says to himself than just like that, he enters her slowly.

Her breath catches and she lets out a moan, she feels like she's about to cum right now even when he just entered her small frame. She pants even harder now and Lincoln feels just the same, even when he just entered he feels like he's about to explode but he stops himself and continues.

As he thrusts his hips, Girl Jordan releases a moan every time, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in complete bliss as Lincoln takes her virginity. At first it hurt like hell, but now it feels amazing on both ends. As time goes on, they switch places and try different things they didn't know they knew. But all good things come to an end and soon enough they both feel like they're about to explode.

" G-girl Jordan...I'm close.. " He says slowly but in pleasure as well.

" Me.. too.." She says slowly as Lincoln picks up the pace.

Lincoln thrusts faster until he can't go on anymore than he lets out his seed inside of her shocking her as it fills up her womb whole, leaving her in complete bliss and ecstasy. They both look to each other and smile than kiss passionately before parting ways

He then picks up his pants and underwear and put them back on then extends his hand to her as she is now all dressed up, they walk out the school to find Lori waiting outside the car.

" There you are! Let's G- Who's this? " She asks confused.

" This is Girl Jordan...My girlfriend. " He says confidently.

" Oh...Ok. " Lori says unamused.

* * *

After Lincoln and Lori drop off girl Jordan at her house, Lincoln takes a couple sips of water, felt like forever since he last drank anything, on the drive home while Lori watches the road she says, " Please tell me you at least used protection. " This sudden outburst from Lori makes Lincoln almost choke on his water mainly because he didn't want to spit water anywhere.

After Lincoln is able to catch his breath he looks at Lori who is still watching the road, " H-how did you know? " He asked curiously. She stops at a red light and turns her head to him with a nonchalant smile. " Oh come on Lincoln, I've been dating bobby for a couple years now I know when two people are going to fool around. "

Lincoln is surprised and the only word he is able to produce is, " Oh. " But suddenly Lori grabs him by his shirt and is now very close to his face and does not look happy, " So you better answer my question now before I turn you into a human pretzel! Did you use protection or not! " She asked angrily.

Lincoln, not wanting to anger his oldest sister any more lies to ensure his safety, " Yup! We uh we totally used protection sis, now please don't hurt me.. " He said as sweat ran down the left side of his face.

She looked him right in the eyes for a couple more seconds before letting him go and focusing on the road, " Ok I believe you, you have to be careful little bro, you never know what might happen plus we don't need anymore kids bombarding mom and dad. "

" R-right..lori " Lincoln said with an awkward smile but he only got more worried as he mentally beat himself up in his head. " But I am using this as blackmail. " Lori said as she smiled and focused on the road.

" Oh come on! " Lincoln yelled angrily.

_The End!_


End file.
